Fighting For You With My Bloody Heart
by Cookie666
Summary: James and Victoria were the perfect couple on the outside, they had it all the jobs, the lifestyle and the son. But Victoria can't stand the pain she's in anymore and wants a divorce, will James realise what he has before it's too late. ALL HUMAN.
1. He Won And He Knew It

**Okay I feel really bad because I deleted my other story to do this, it just came into my head and I was having a really hard time with the Twilight fanfic I had already so it's gone I a apologise if everybody who was reading it. This story is ALL HUMAN and mainly in James' and Victoria's POV (Point Of View). So I hope you enjoy, and remember to review because I love comments.**

0-0-0

**(James 28 and Victoria's 26)**

A dark figure sat in the corner of the room that was lit up with the moon-light shinning in through the grand window that looked out into the city of Paris, the street lamps and passing traffic gave out a neon tinge that illuminated the waves of red curls on the figure. A cool breeze flowed into the space encircling the person, but that did not seem to faze them in the least.

Victoria's POV

I sat there in the comfortable red leather seat sipping on the red liquid that looked almost blood like, tasting the bitterness of the wine brought some unknown pleasure to me as it travelled down my throat and reached its destination…my cold heart.

He was gone…again, I don't understand and I don't think I ever will…my heart seemed to break a little each time he broke a promise. I shouldn't really care he's never there anyway, why waste my time I know what he's doing, I see it written on his face when he comes home, the lipstick marks, the love bites, his dishevelled look. I've seen it so many times before, but here I am still staying with the man that breaks my heart.

I am Victoria Ann Cotta Vaz, I'm a successful fashion designer, I'm a loyal wife (even if I don't know why.), I'm a caring mother (on the inside). I've worked hard for what I have; even though I'm cold and heartless on the outside and the rest of the world sees me as the bitch of the planet…I don't care. People think that I'm a workaholic caring only for my work, buts that's just my protective wall, if they all knew the truth about how I cry my self to sleep most nights and how sometimes I can't look at my son that I love more them my life itself because he resembles his father to much for my liking.

The truth is I'm Victoria; a mother that would do anything for her child, a wife that's heart is breaking every second from a neglecting husband, a woman that buries herself in her work so that she can hide from the cruel world outside. I'm just Victoria.

The tears spill down my elegant face gracefully as I think about the life that I lead, I'm married to the man I love who does not love me back, I have a beautiful son who probably doesn't consider me as his mother and I have a job that makes me look like the ice queen.

The door clicks open quietly and I know it's him I quickly wipe away the stray tears and wait for him to find me as he's done so many times before, I wonder what excuse he has this time…was a late day at the office (with that sectary Chelsea) or was it a night out with the guys (and some cheap model that probably works for me)? He turns the light on and finally he sees me, he's not as surprised as he was when I first starting staying up (waiting for him).

"Victoria, I didn't think you'd be up." He says calmly pulling off his tie and jacket; he helps himself to the usual scotch that's waiting for him each night.

"So what was it tonight, some skanky wannabe model or one of your friend's actress wives's James?" I ask just as calmly, he turns and looks at me with that look that I know to well, he loathes me and hates being married to me I think the only good thing that came out our marriage was our beautiful son.

"Don't start this again Victoria, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed." The tone he answers in is the one he uses when he makes a final decision, like ending this conversation. I sick of being this stupid little wife that's only used for publicity and photos, he can't see how much it hurts me and if he did I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't care. I have to do something before it's too late and I become an empty shell of the girl I used to be, I have to save my son from becoming like his father…someone who cares for nothing but himself breaking others hearts and souls like his father is doing mine.

"I want a divorce James." I say in my little corner, I can see the shock in his eyes he wasn't expecting that…normally I just turn my back and pretend it didn't happen, that's how we lived but I was hurt enough and I was going to do everything in my path to prevent it from happening to my little boy. James walks over to me and starts to caress my cheek lovingly but I know all to well it's for show just to get what he wants, but I won't lie it does feel amazing to feel loved even if it's a lie.

"Come on baby, you know you don't really want to do something so stupid, What about Anthony?" replied James, bending down to kiss me softly. He knew that I would do anything for my baby boy and he was using it against me. His lips were so soft on my own and his hands had gently clasped my head so I couldn't move and I didn't want to. As our kiss started to get heated and our tongues battled it out for dominance his hands slowly crept there way down my silk draped body stopping to fondle my breasts, I moaned lightly into his mouth and I could feel the smirk on his lips…he had won and he knew it.

0-0-0

**Okay that was the first chapter so tell me what you think****, I was aiming to show a darker side of Victoria that I had always imagined. I'm a big fan of the evil side of the Twilight saga, so I like to think that the characters that are made out to be the bad guys have a deeper and softer side that they hide from the world. I don't know if I going to continue this I think I will but I'm unsure. Please Review!!! **


	2. Caught In The Act

James' POV

I sat there in the office doing all the paper work for my new client Mr. Williams, a high class company owner. He and his Missus were filing for divorce; nothing special couples did it all the time. I just couldn't shake the thought of what Victoria said last night, sure loads of people split with their partners but Victoria and I go way back, we've known one another since we were teenagers. We've been married for six years and were dating for five years before that, we have a handsome son who's three years old and our parents are close friends. I don't understand how she could even suggest something like that, we had worked together for everything we have and she just wants to throw that all away.

I knew she knew that I was having affairs with various women and I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I'd been doing it since we got together…I was never one to care for anybody but myself, that was until I had my son. He showed a new light into my world which I adored, I was never there for his first word or the first time he started walking and I doubt Victoria was either. I guess that feeling of unconditional love scared me, so I spent me time away from the life I had created.

I loved Victoria, a long time ago I may have still been cheating on her but that didn't mean she wasn't the one who held my heart. After being together for so long that love seemed to dim, we turned into people we didn't want to be. We buried ourselves in our work and avoided each other, our love for one another was still there but it was now hidden behind the harsh cold walls we put up to hide ourselves from the world and each other.

"Mr Cotta Vaz, I've got those files you wanted." Chelsea my sectary said peaking through the door, flaunting her cleavage at me.

"Why don't you come over here and help me." I answered seductively patting my knee for her to sit on, I really couldn't help myself she was such a pretty woman, but she was nothing compared to Victoria. That wasn't going to stop me though.

0-0-0

Victoria's POV

I walked down the long hall of my husband's French office building, I wanted to see if he wanted to share launch with me. It had been a long time since we spent some quality time together and since last night I couldn't help but feel the love he had towards me which I hadn't felt in a long time. I looked over at the sectary's desk so _dear _Chelsea could tell me if my husband was in. I was about to leave when I heard a high giggle and loud moan come from the office, I could just leave and pretend nothing happened or I could catch them in the act and have my heart shattered. I was foolish and opened the door and there was _my _husband _fucking_ his sectary _Chelsea_. Chelsea's eyes went wide as her back was pressed up against the glass wall, luckily for them they were so high up passer-bys wouldn't see them, she let out a little gasp and James turned to see what disturbed his pleasure time. He looked even more shocked then Chelsea and I guess that would make sense because it wasn't her wife that had just caught her doing the unholy deed.

"Victoria." James whispered sounding pained. I felt some unknown power take over my body and a rush of bravery took over me.

"I going to go have launch with Maria, then Maria and I are going to do our last French runway model show, tomorrow I'm going to collect Anthony and I'm going back to New York." I said finally, glaring at the man I _once _loved.

"Understood." I asked, a sharpness to my voice. They both nodded but still looked a little confused.

"Chelsea darling will you do me a favour?" I asked politely, I could see she was taken aback by the kindness and James looked like he had just witnessed a murder and he probably was expecting me to try and kill the skank. Chelsea nodded slowly not being able to use her voice, I smiled.

"Will you please arrange to have my _husbands_ belongings moved from my home in New York?" I explained, James had suddenly come out of his daze.

"Wait, what do you mean 'have my belongings taken away'?" he questioned; I would have thought it was quite understandable.

"I mean exactly that." I stated looking him dead in the eye; he had the nerve to start glaring at _me_.

"No!" he said, poor Chelsea didn't know what to do she was still pinned to the glass wall naked debating who to listen to, her boss who she shags frequently or his wife that could probably kill her. What a horrible situation to be in.

"It's my house too, and I won't be kicked out from it." James spat, his temper was rising.

"Fine if you want the house in New York you can have it." I said dully, turning to look at Chelsea again.

"Chelsea sweetheart change of plans, could you arrange to have his stuff moved from the house in California." I ordered in my sickly-sweet voice, and before James could get in another word I was out the door.

0-0-0

"So you just left him there with that whore, wow you're a brave woman." My best friend and working partner Maria said, joy full in her voice. She had hated James after her divorce with Laurent who was James best friend till this day.

"Yeah, the funny thing is I don't really care I thought I'd be crying my eyes out…but I just don't care anymore." I said dreamily, Maria knew better then anyone how it feels to have your heart broken Laurent had done it to her. She had two gorgeous children with him that she spoils rotten, but I can't blame I'd be a hypocrite if I did. The really funny thing is that she's now Laurent's number one mistress, after he re-married to that Irina woman Maria and Laurent had been seeing each other in secret only James and I knew about this affair. I would have thought that since she had experienced heart-break first hand she'd know better then to do it to some other woman, I guess the passion still flows through their relationship.

Maria had her hair pinned up in dark brown curls and she was fixing her lipstick which didn't need to be redone, she wore a dark green dress that reached her knees with a little black cardigan. She finally looked up at me and a smirk graced her flawless lips.

"You know what we have to do? We'll have a movie night after the show tonight, just us girls and then maybe later we can go to that new 'Black Cherry' nightclub." Maria offered getting excited.

"Isn't 'Black Cherry' a strip joint for woman?" I asked her already knowing the answer from the sparkle in her eyes.

0-0-0

"Alice! Will you sit still your on in 10 minutes and you haven't even gotten the dress on." I said harshly, god these girls were so tiring. Maria was talking to that photographer we hired Isabelle Swan I think her name was.

"Rosalie stop trying to fix your hair it's been done! Heidi! NO! Don't touch that!" I was screaming now, these models were idiots if it weren't for their beauty they'd have nothing. I rushed over to Maria.

"God I need you." I begged, tired from all the questions being thrown at me by six different people. That Isabelle girl looked at me like I had just escaped from an asylum.

"So you're the new photographer, Isabelle right?" I asked trying to a least make a good first impression.

"It's Isabella actually, but call me Bella please." She answered with a smile; she seemed okay at least she looks like she has a brain. Maria also looked exhausted but I knew she wouldn't abandon me, she rushed over to the girls and took charge.

0-0-0

As promised Maria and I had finished our movie marathon of Brad Pitt, he always seemed to cheer me up especially in 'Interview with the Vampire' god was he hot in that. We had made our way to 'Black Cherry' even though we were half asleep, downing cocktails of all colours and dancing to the music. We flirted with some men, well it was mainly Maria who was flirting while I sat in the corner enjoying my alcohol. After getting completely drunk we managed to get a cab to Maria's apartment.

"Wow tonight was good fun, wasn't it?" Maria asked tumbling over her couch.

"Shhh, the children will wake up." I warned her, Zafrina our Brazilian nanny slowly opened her bedroom door to see what all the commotion was about. Maria started laughing which pulled a trigger that put me into a laughing fit also, and the next thing I knew tiny little feet padded across the room to see us.

"Mommy!" a little boy said his voice full of joy came running over towards me and hugged my legs.

"Hello Anthony, how's my baby boy doing?" I asked, lifting him up into my arms and hugged him just as tightly.

"I'm good now you here." He said, how could I not love this boy he fulfilled me and I planted kisses all over his handsome face.

0-0-0

**Okay second chapter tell me what you think, Oh Maria is 25 and Laurent is 28 just so you know. We finally get to meet Anthony!!!YEAH! Is it just me or does anybody else feel bad for Chelsea being in that whole situation? Review please.**


	3. Finding Some Happiness

Victoria's POV

I woke up with a huge hangover and the children running around screaming didn't help much, I looked over to the other side of the bed and there was Maria sleeping soundly she looked peaceful. Too bad I had to awake her from her joyous slumber, who was I kidding I loved doing this since we were children and it had been a while since I'd gotten the chance to do this. I quietly stood up on the bed and tried to hold my balance as I was still intoxicated and started to jump on the bed, Maria was a heavy sleeper and it took a lot to wake her. Luckily for me three bouncy children came into the room and climbed onto the bed with me and started jumping also, Zafrina stood in the doorway smiling I gestured her to come and join us and she obeyed coming onto the bed too. As we all jumped and Maria started to stir awake from the movement and the laughter I hopped off and went to the stereo and put on 'In Bloom' by 'Nirvana' which was one of Maria and mines favourite songs in high school. I laughed so hard when Maria started to join us and tried to impersonate Kurt Cobain, I hadn't remembered the last time I had so much fun and if I could I'd live in this moment forever.

0-0-0

After calming down and finally awakening Maria, Zafrina fixed us breakfast I wasn't really a morning person but by-god was I grateful for the full of nutrition meal. Maria and I didn't pay half of what Zafrina was worth, she was a magician in many ways and we adored her. Breakfast was short lived and Maria, Zafrina and I started packing our things; we were headed to California like I had decided the day before. It was grate having house and apartments planted all over the planet and what was even more grate was having a best friend that would follow you anywhere and a nanny that was almost family. I had just finished putting all my stuff in the suitcase and was now watching my little three year old boy tie the lasses of his tiny black converses, he looked up at me and a giant smile full of pearly white teeth grew on his face.

"What you doing mommy?" Anthony asked, I just stared lovingly at him how someone like me and someone like James create someone like Anthony…what a mystery.

"I'm just watching my baby is that okay?" I teased knowing the answer, his eyes sparkled and he ran over to me wrapping his miniature arms around me.

"Of course momma!" he exclaimed, I started to tickle him and couldn't hide the smile that graced my lips as I watched him laugh.

"Come on guys our plane leaves in two hours." Maria said coming in and picking Anthony up into her arms , I went and got my suitcases and we all the left the apartment until next winter when the new collection came out.

0-0-0

"You okay?" Maria asked from across me, I turned my attention to her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good you?" I questioned, I could see for a split second a dark cloud covered her glamorous features and then she smiled her face brightening again.

"Yeah I fine." She tried to cover it but I had already seen the look.

"What is it, you've always been able to tell me when something is bothering you?" I stated, and it was true we could tell each other anything since we were eight years old, I was there for her and she was there for me.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered but I caught her words, I looked at her sadly and moved to sit next to her. She had tears in her eyes now, but I knew she was trying to hold them back.

"Shhhh, everything's going to be okay." I assured her, rubbing soothing circles into her back as she hugged into me.

"What am I going to tell Laurent, he's got Irina now he won't care." Maria sobbed into my shoulder.

"Of course he'll care, he's got Irina now and still finds time to spend with Joshua and Sophia…and you." I added with a smirk, her face lightened and she wiped away her tears.

"How far along are you?" I asked my best friend, she turned and smiled. Maria was like me in many ways cold on the outside but warm on the inside only a few people have ever seen her smile and I know pregnancy is one of the things that makes her smile with pride.

"I found out three days ago and I'm three months two weeks and six days." She stated her voice full of joy.

"Mommy when we get to California daddy says he wants to take me and Joshua to Long Bch Aquarium without that stinky Irina." Sophia exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

"He says Anthony can come too, can Anthony come with us Auntie Vic?" Sophia asked, her eyes pleading I smiled at the little girl even though she was two years older then Anthony they had bonded since his birth.

"Sure sweetie Anthony can go with you." I replied to the cheery girl.

"Hey angel, can you tell daddy that mommy has something important to tell him when we get there?" Maria asked her daughter, who nodded happily and walked off to talk to her father on the phone. I gave Maria a look which showed concern.

"Don't worry about me, you're right Laurent is a decent man and a great father and the sooner I tell him the easier this situation will be." Maria stated firmly and I guess she was right the sooner Laurent knew, the sooner Irina knew and everything would be sorted out quicker then keeping it a secret any longer. She watched me for a little while I could feel her gaze.

"Victoria you know I love you like a sister right?" She asked, sadness filling her eyes.

"Yes, of course I do…why?" I asked.

"Well you're going to have to figure out what you're going to do and no one else but you can do that. If you want to stay with James you do that, if you want a divorce I'll be there for you and if you just want a separation for the time being I'll support you." Maria said, honesty ringing in her words. I had been trying to avoid thinking about that I just wanted to relax and spend time with my son, she was right though I couldn't stay like this forever but the truth was I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Thank you, but I just need some more time to think about it." I stated calmly, she smiled knowingly at me understanding what I was going through and didn't bring it up again for the rest of the flight.

0-0-0

"Home sweet home." I said as I walked through the door carrying my luggage with me, I looked around nothing had changed much the walls were still pale white as was the carpets. Maria walked in behind me and took a seat on the couch, Zafrina was getting the children ready to go swimming in the pool because that was all they talked about on the journey from the airport.

"When is Laurent coming to pick up the kids tomorrow?" I asked Maria who looked almost asleep, she turned and gave me an 'I wish you'd just shut up' look.

"10 am sharp, that's one of the reasons I divorced that man he gets up way to early." She answered. I unpacked my things and couldn't stop myself from going over to the night-stand where a photo of James and I on our wedding day stood, a tear run down my cheek but I wiped in away as soon as I heard my favourite voice.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" He asked, a pain shot through my heart because he sounded like he was going to cry. I turned and looked at him opening my arms which he soon came over and lay in.

"Daddy gone away for a little while okay, so it's just going to be you and me for a little while." I said as softly as I could, he looked up at me and kissed my nose which made me smile.

"I love you mommy." Anthony said quietly.

"I love you too baby." I answered hugging him close.

0-0-0

**Yeah I know I've made Victoria really soft but it's just the way I imagined her, she really loves James and he broke her heart so what do you expect? Of course she's going to be hurt. Oh and by the way (Sophia is 5, Joshua is 2 and Anthony is 3) just so you know.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Missing You

James POV

"You can leave now Charlotte." I said looking at the woman curled up beside me, Charlotte looked up slightly confused.

"What do you mean James?" she asked in that annoying voice of hers, she had a homeless-puppy look on her face which only increased my annoyance.

"I mean you can go home now, we're done you can go back to Peter." I answered lamely; Charlotte looked at me as if 'I was the one that was mad, when she's the one that doesn't get the message to leave'. She slowly covered her naked body and rushed getting all her clothes back on; before she was out the door she turned and looked at me with disgust.

"I'm glad Victoria saw the light and left you, no one on this planet deserves to be treated the way you treat others." She spat and ran out the door just as I picked up the lamp on the bedside table and threw it at the door.

I hadn't seen Victoria in two days and it was killing me inside, I missed her and I missed our son. She hadn't tried to contact me at all and to be honest I was too scared to try and contact her, I was scared that if I did talk to her she'd live up to her word and divorce me. My phone started to vibrate on the table and I curiously picked it up I saw who the caller was and relief washed over me.

"Took you long enough." Laurent's voice flowed smoothly into my ears.

"Yeah, well I'm hoping to avoid some calls." I said honestly, I was dreading the moment Victoria called but I desperately wanted to hear her voice and make sure her and Anthony were okay.

"I know how you, but you've got to face what comes." Laurent answered in an understanding tone, he would know more then anybody how I was feeling. It did after all happen to him, Laurent and Maria were the perfect couple just like Victoria and I and their marriage still turned into ash. Well that's a lie they're still screwing behind closed doors, so good for them.

"So what's up?" I questioned, Laurent rarely called unless it was to check up on me or he wanted to do something together.

"Oh yeah, I'm in California and I'm taking the kids to the aquarium and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" He asked.

"Why would I want to spend the day watching fish with your cute smartass daughter telling my how sexist I am while your son drools everywhere?" I wondered, trust me woman don't find drool attractive.

"Well since your son's going to be there too and I'm your best friend, you are going to come!" Laurent said firmly.

"And as for my daughter you'll survive and she's only telling you the truth, the drool I'll handle." Laurent chuckled, it went quiet for a while and I knew something was bothering him.

"Tell me what's on your mind." I said, getting comfortable in my bed it wasn't the same without Victoria. After a moment he let it all out.

"It's Maria…Sophia says Maria has something important to tell me tomorrow and I'm worried she's going to end it between us." He told me sounding stressed over the matter.

"Well why would it matter you have other mistresses and that woman your married too?" I asked already knowing the answer, but hey he needed to be nudged so the truth could be seen in his eyes not just mine.

"I still love her James; I've already lost her once I don't want to lose her twice…and the woman I'm married too is called Irina." He stated firmly, I could just see the frown on his face which made me laugh inside.

"Yeah sure like it matters, you should dump the uptight bitch and start 'officially' fucking your babies momma." I said bluntly it was the truth he should leave Irina and get back with that hot stuff Maria, plus if they were together there was a better chance for me and Victoria too.

"Well it isn't as easy as you say it is, Irina is a lovely woman and I don't want to hurt her. Plus with this new 'important' thing Maria has to tell me, she might not want to be with me anymore." Laurent fussed, he was always one for the logical route.

"Come on Laurent its Maria we're talking about she loves you and she'd jump your bones any day." I said reassuringly.

0-0-0

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't have much time, I promise the next one will be longer. Please review!!!**


	5. Breaking Hearts By Accident

The house was quiet apart from the heavy flowing music of 'Offspring' 'The Kids Aren't Alright'; Maria sat fidgeting with her fingers nervously while Victoria sat a little bit away observing her.

"It's going to be okay you know." Victoria stated calmly over the not to loud music, Maria looked up thankful for having a friend like Victoria.

"I know but I still have my doubts about him wanting to be apart of it all, it'll ruin his new family." Maria panicked; she frowned then tried to reach for Victoria's small glass of red wine. Victoria was quicker and snatched the scarlet liquid out of the brunettes reach, then gave a low chuckle.

"What family? That skank he calls a wife, we all know she's fake." Victoria commented, pretending the woman before her wasn't trying to drink alcohol while pregnant. Maria laughed a little which made Victoria smile.

"Where are the kids Victoria?" Maria asked looking around for the tiny monsters they adored.

"Oh Zafrina wanted to take them to the park to calm down for a little while, apparently everybody is excited to see daddy." Victoria grinned, Maria burst out laughing at the thought of all three children in hyper moods at the aquarium with Laurent.

"The poor man!" she stated between giggles.

"Just thank god that it's not us." Both girls erupted into laughs and giggles almost falling from their seats.

"Hello ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…important." Laurent's velvety voice stopped the laughing, both women looked up awkwardly.

"Um no, not at all." Victoria smiled politely, giving Maria a stern look.

"I'll leave you two for a moment, I need some fresh air." Victoria said, going out the back door before Laurent could warn her.

0-0-0

Victoria's POV

I walked out quickly giving the couple the time and space they needed; I couldn't help but think Laurent was trying to tell me something just as I left. I walked out onto the back deck where I stood against the railing taking in the glorious morning sun. I was in my own world day dreaming, when I suddenly felt a body press up against my own and hug me from behind. I knew that embrace it was one I had experienced many times before.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned coldly, not turning to look at him so I could be trapped in those eyes.

"What? No hello, how have you been?" His voice filled my ears and head, making me want to grab him and make-love to him there and then. But I had to restrain myself.

"Like I said, what are you doing here?" I repeated just as coldly, he started to gently nibble at my neck giving to small bursts of pleasure.

"Laurent…invited me…to go with…him…and the kids…to the…aquarium." He said between bites and kisses. At the thought of him spending time with our son I snapped and pulled away from his embrace.

"What! NO! Stay away from Anthony; he doesn't need another bad example from you." I seethed, glaring at him like he was some disease.

0-0-0

Maria's POV

I bit my lip nervously staring at the ground as much as I wanted to look at him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Laurent slowly moved over to me and started caressing my face then kissed my full lips, licking the bottom asking for permission to enter and deepen the kiss which I granted him. After a few minutes I pulled away remembering the reason we were here, I had to do it now and as I was about to speak, he placed his soft fingers over my pink lips.

"No, I know what you're going to say." He said meaningfully, had he found out, did he already know. My eyes widened in shock.

"And I don't want it to happen; I love you too much to let this thing ruin us. Think about how miserable our lives would be if we let this happen, it would destroy everything we have built together. Just get rid of this bad feeling, wash it away from your system and everything will be okay." Laurent said softly, my eyes watered with unshed tears…how could he say something like this, this child I carried within my womb was a part of him and I and he wanted me to get rid of it. How dare he, I stood up and slapped him hard across the face and could see he wasn't expecting it.

"How dare you! This is not just my fault it's your responsibility too and we can't just get rid of it. I won't allow it! If you want to go play happy family with your little bitch go ahead, I don't need you but I did think you were better then that. Abandoning your own child how could you, just because we're not married anymore doesn't mean that this pregnancy is in-pure." I shouted tears running down my face now; he had truly broken my heart now. The cheating I could deal with, because in the end I knew I was the most important but this, this was not the man I had fallen in love with. And with that I ran out the room, trying to hide my tears.

0-0-0

Laurent's POV

I sat there stunned, that was not what I was expecting…she was pregnant with my child I couldn't be happier if the circumstances were different. I just repeated what I had just told her in my head and it did not sound good, the look on her face ripped my heart in half. God she must hate me right now I had to do the right thing and find her, she was having another baby, my baby. I only thought she was going to leave me, end our affair and that was the last thing I wanted I loved her so much, I loved our children so much and I loved our unborn child so much. How could I have been so foolish? I got up and walked in the direction Maria had headed into hopping to find her and apologise

0-0-0

**Okay**** now you can see a little of what goes through Laurent's and Maria's mind, I'm thinking maybe I do a little bit from Anthony's POV but I not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Mistaking You

I ran out onto the deck outside hopping to get some time alone to figure everything out, how could he do this to me. I thought he loved me and our children so much, I thought he'd actually be happy and excited… but the thing I thought most was that he was going to be there for me.

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was running; there was so much on my mind that I had to analyze. I didn't see him standing there with his back turned towards me, the tears in my eyes hazed up my sight so I couldn't really see anything. It was too late before I noticed and ran into the back of him, I could sense he was surprised but slowly wrapped his strong arms around me…holding me still. My eyes widened as I tried to loosen he grip and escape, he turned and I thanked god for a second. His lips crashed down upon my own, forcing my lips apart to make the kiss more heated. His eyes were closed and I could feel all the passion he was putting into the kiss, a passion I had felt and loved so much from Laurent. But he was not Laurent; no he was my best friend's husband and the man I love's foremost companion, I couldn't be kissing him it wasn't aloud and didn't want to kiss him either I wanted Laurent. Just this once though I pretended he was Laurent and everything was going to be okay, I enjoyed the feeling until I heard a small gasp.

I broke apart from him quickly trying to gain my balance, after turning to see where the gasp came from my mind stopped working. There right in front of me were the two most important people in my life apart from my children and god-son.

0-0-0

Victoria's POV

"No we can't use royal blue! It doesn't go with the dark purple I've chosen." I almost screamed into the phone, I was discussing colour ideas with my personal designers Siobhan and Tia. Two completely different women, Siobhan came from a small village in Ireland and Tia lived with her husband Benjamin in Egypt, but still they're the best in the business so I took them in.

"NO CREAM ISN'T ANY BETTER!" Now I was screaming, how stupid can these girls be for the love of Christ?

"Just stick to the colour scheme I gave you!" I snapped my phone shut and breathed in calmly trying to level my nerves.

I wondered where Maria had gone off to, it had been an hour and a half and I hadn't seen her anywhere. I walked casually round the house to the back deck, where earlier I had my unfortunate meeting with James. As I turned the corner I froze and let out a small gasp, James and Maria were in an embrace having a full make-out session for the world to see.

I couldn't take my eyes off then until I noticed someone else was there too, looking just as shocked as I did Laurent stood still watching my husband and his lover.

"Victoria." Maria whispered.

"Laurent." James said apologetically at the same time.

I slowly backed away turning the corner I had just come from and ran off.

0-0-0

James' POV

I saw Victoria turn and make a run for it, my heart raced and I turned and looked sympathetically at Maria.

"I'm so sorry." I said sincerely, and took off in the direction Victoria had gone. I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought Maria was Victoria and I couldn't resist the opportunity.

I stopped and looked around me seeing nothing but the scenery, then I heard a low sob and followed the sound. I slowly opened the door and was confronted by a mop and red curls, I gently made my way over to her and took the seat next to her.

"Wasn't it enough?" Victoria's delicate voice broke the silence, which was becoming thick and unbearable. I didn't fully understand her, what wasn't enough for me? She sensed that I didn't get it.

"Isn't enough that you have to break my heart by fucking millions of whores, but now you had to go for my best friend? Is it a challenge to you? Is that it you want to see how long it takes me to break? If that's it then I quit, because I can't stand this pain anymore it's tearing me from the inside out." Victoria stated, it hurt me to see how much I had done wrong to her in those beautiful eyes I loved so much. I reached out to caress her fragile features, but she moved away quickly giving me a bewildering look.

"I'm tired…I can't do this anymore." Victoria said sounding as if she were going to pass out there and then.

"What do you mean baby, I love you and what you saw out there wasn't what you thought." I rushed out, I couldn't live without this woman she was my everything.

"I don't want your excuses, I want you out of my life, I want you out of 'my' sons life!" she yelled at me, the fear was piling up inside I could feel it.

"Baby we can fix this, it'll take time but I really want us to be a family again." I said, trying to persuade her. Her eyes filled with tears and she started shaking her head, I knew what was coming and I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm filing for divorce James." She said quietly, I slowly backed up against the wall. This was my fault, I had done this to myself and now I was paying the price. I watched the pity in those eyes I adored and they were pointed at me, letting my head drop down-wards I took my leave. I needed time to fix this; I couldn't lose them not my wife or my son. That was something I could never live without and now I was losing it…

0-0-0

James is finally seeing what he's had right in front of him for years, and it may be to late now. Such a silly man, let's hope he won't take anything for granted anymore. What's going to happen to Laurent and Maria? You will all have to wait for the next chapter!!!

Read and Review Thanks!!!

And a shout out thanks to my personal beta blackpaws (Michaela)


	7. Confirming The Divorce

Victoria's POV

It had been days since I last saw James, Nettie or Laurent for that matter, I had some missed calls that I ignored from Nettie but she hadn't come to see me in person. I guess she got that I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I had cried myself to sleep for two nights in a row and Anthony was starting to notice, it was Tuesday morning and I had the day free I decided having a fun day out with my son would cheer me up, I didn't like feeling numb.  
"Mommy, where are we going today?" Anthony asked, he was always the curious and adventurous type. He was eating a pop-tart and the crumbs were spilling out of his mouth, I flashed him a pearly smile and kissed him on the head.  
"We are going on an adventure today, sound good?" I questioned my little boy; he nodded excitedly giving me a huge grin.

0-0-0

"Sweetie, sit in the car nicely and mommy will be back in a moment okay!" I said loudly as I made my way back into the house. I had forgotten the letter that I had to deliver; I picked it up and looked at it carefully. It was addressed to a James Cotta Vaz, seeing his name printed out in letter that looked so cold sent chills down my spine. Quickly, placing the letter in a purse, I made my way out to the car.

0-0-0

"Wow! Mommy, did you see that!" Anthony exclaimed in amazement, I had taken him to a rally circuit where cars of all colours raced round and round. I wasn't one to think of this as fun but watching Anthony cheer the cars on was enough to please me.  
After an hour or so I decided to get us a drink and when I came back a man was talking to Anthony, he was tall about 6.3, quite built up and had short brown hair. He turned with a cocky smile plastered on his face.  
"Well look what we have here, if it isn't my big sis!" Felix's voice could annoy the crap out of anyone, but I learned to live with it.  
"How you doing little brother?" I asked, crossing my arms in a 'let's get this nice stuff out of the way' gesture.  
"Oh you know, just checking on my favorite nephew here." Felix's smile only grew bigger, which started to piss me off.  
"He's your only nephew." I answered lamely, Felix scowled.  
"Don't take that title away from him, he deserves it." Felix responded, he had such a funny way of thinking.  
"So, what's happening in your life, Felix? Try not to boast too much cause I do have to leave some time today." I said, smiling at my little brother's fake expression of hurt.  
"Oh you know nothing big, just me being engaged." He replied, pretending it was nothing special but lying was not his strong point. I ran over to him and caught him in a death grip hug.  
"I'm so proud of you, who's the lucky lady?" I asked truly curious, I had to admit I was shocked. This was my little brother the one who thought all girls were the same for years, I had to thank this girl who finally tamed him.  
"Her name is Heidi and she's an artist, I met her in Venice and we hit it off." He answered, the pride and joy was evidently written all over his face. I hugged him again.  
"Mommy can we see Uncle Felix's new wife?" Anthony asked, and I could tell he really wanted to; I gave Felix a look asking for permission.  
"Sure come on…but I'm driving though." Felix added.  
"Like hell you are, it's my car." I stated.  
"Come on sis, I'm the professional driver here and we all know you can't drive to save your life." He shot back.  
"Yeah, mommy drove through two red lights today." Anthony said, holding up two of his little fingers and I knew I was defeated. I handed over my keys to my brother then muttered "traitor" to Anthony who laughed.

0-0-0

When we got there I could definitely see a difference in Felix's lifestyle, for starters his six bedroom apartment was actually tidy. A woman came around the corner; she was tall, skinny but not too skinny. Her skin was tanned and she had the darkest shade of brown for eyes and hair.  
"Hello, I'm Heidi. You must be Victoria. Felix and Demetri have told me everything about you." She explained and came over to hug me and Anthony. I smiled warmly at her and at the mention of my other brother I turned to Felix.  
"Where is Demetri anyway? I haven't heard from him in months." I asked, wondering where my youngest brother had disappeared to.  
"Oh he's just come back from Mexico…with a girl called Maria." Felix answered in a mocking voice. I was shocked both my little brothers were growing up so fast, I could tell there was going to be two weddings soon…and one divorce, I thought sadly. Felix saw the sadness that took over my features; once I finally caught him looking, I put on a fake smile. I knew the subject wasn't dropped yet, but for now we'd enjoy dinner.

0-0-0

Half way through dinner, I had learned a lot about Heidi. I found out that her mother died when she was young and her father Marcus re-married and had twins Jane and Alec with his new model wife. Heidi was a lovely woman and I was glad that my brother had found love within her. We were all in mid-discussion when the door flew open.  
"Hey people, I'm home!" yelled a familiar voice, Demetri walked in and once he saw me rushed over and gave me a warm hug and then lifted Anthony into the air and started playing 'airplane'. A young girl stood at the doorway going unnoticed, I guessed she was Maria. I slowly walked over to the foreign girl, and stood next to her smiling as I watched the scene before me.  
"Hi, I'm Victoria. Demetri and Felix's big sister." I said, offering her my hand to shake. She nervously took it. Nonetheless with a grateful smile.  
"My name is Maria. it is nice to meet you." Maria stated, I could see that she was settling in to the new environment.

0-0-0

I was washing the dishes since Heidi had prepared a delicious meal for us all and Maria was settling down. I didn't even want to ask for Felix or Demetri's help I did that once and had to face the consequences of buying a whole new china set. Thoughts of how happy my brothers were rushed through my head, they had chosen the right girls and I was proud of them. I just wished that I could have been that wise when it came to me picking my companion. I didn't notice that Felix and Demetri had walk into the room and were causally leaning against objects.  
"So you gonna tell us what's up or are we going to have to find out for ourselves?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly at me.  
"We know something's wrong sis." Demetri stated.  
Tears started to trickle down my face silently and Demetri walked over and hugged me caringly, while Felix rubbed my shoulder soothingly.  
"You have to tell us what's wrong if you want our help." Demetri stated calmly, looking me straight in the eye. I hesitated before finally confessing.  
"I'm divorcing James." I answered, bursting into tears.  
"I'll kill the bastard, I'll fucking break his neck!" Felix said through gritted teeth, while Demetri composed his anger but I knew it was still there. We all stopped and everything was silent but a little sob coming from Anthony who was behind the door. He had tears in his eyes and he was pouting sadly, I made a move to get to him but he just ran away to his room that he had in Felix's apartment. Demetri looked at me sympathetically and took off after him, because Felix was to boiled up to do anything but curse and think up ways of killing James I sat there on the ground and started sobbing.

0-0-0

**(Felix 24, Demetri 23, Heidi 21, Maria 20.)**  
**  
Okay yes I am aware that I changed Maria to Nettie who was one of the other vampires in Eclipse. I have my reasons so don't get mad, I'm going to be writing another fanfiction and I wanted to pair Maria with someone else. Plus I don't think Laurent suits her, so this will stop confusion.  
Oh and is it just me or does anybody else wish Felix and Demetri were their brothers? R&R.**

**Oh and a great BIG, HUGE, WONDERFUL, THANKFUL CHEER to my personal beta blackpaws (Michaela)**


	8. Mommy And Daddy Love ME

Anthony's POV

I ran into my room and hid under the bed, it was my secret place where I could cry whenever I wanted. Daddy always told me that men and boys should NEVER cry, but if I really needed to it was okay as long as I was in a secret place.

The door opened and Uncle Demetri came in, he looked around my room searching for something. I stayed quiet as best as I could, I didn't want to talk to anybody not even mommy and I always want to talk to her.

"Anthony! Where are you, come out please every bodies worried about you." Uncle Demetri said in a nice voice, but I didn't come out.

"Aww, come on Anthony I really want to talk to you…please." He asked, I remembered mommy saying that if anybody said please you had to let them have what they wanted. It was something about 'please' being a magic word. I slowly crawled out from underneath my bed, when Uncle Demetri saw me he came and helped me out. He brushed away my tears and gave me a kind smile, so I gave him one back because everyone needs cheering up.

"Uncle Demetri, are mommy and daddy not in love anymore?" I asked, Sophia told me that when her mommy and daddy got a divorce, it was because they didn't love each other anymore. Uncle Demetri looked at me sadly and ruffled up my hair.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that they both still love you very, very much" Uncle Demetri then gave me a big hug and I gave it back to him.

0-0-0

It was really quiet on the way back home; mommy looked very tired because there were big black hoops on her eyes. The car came to a stop in front of our house, mommy turned and looked at me and I could tell mommy was sad. I leaned forward and kissed her on the nose and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you honey, mommy really needed that." She answered, I was glad that I had made mommy smile. I got out of the car on my own because I was a big boy now, mommy and daddy told me so. Mommy came over and took my hand as we walked towards the house, we turned the corner and there was daddy sitting at the door step he looked tired too.

"Hello daddy." I said, looking at him from where I stood next to mommy. I felt mommy's hand getting a little tighter around mine so I squeezed hers back too.

"Hey buddy, am I not getting a hug" Daddy asked, I looked up at mommy just to make sure it was okay and she nodded smiling. I ran over to daddy and hugged him really tightly, I missed him loads. Daddy let out a deep breath, maybe he didn't get a lot of oxygen today.

"I missed you so much Anthony, daddy missed you so much baby." Daddy said, hugging me tighter not letting go. I looked up to see daddy had tears coming down hid face and his eyes were red.

"Don't cry daddy, I love you." I told him, a long time ago when grandma Athenodora still lived close by and visited me a lot. She told me if you told someone you loved them and meant it, it would make them happy again. Daddy smiled and gave my head a kiss.

"Daddy loves you too Anthony, you know that right?" He asked me, looking a little bit worried. I nodded my head and hugged daddy close so he knew that I loved him too.

I knew everything was going to be okay from then because mommy and daddy loved me, so even if they didn't love each other they would always love me. But I did wish that they could still love each other so we could all be happy again and stop the crying.

0-0-0

**Okay please don't judge my writing on that and remember that I was writing from the POV of a four year old boy. And I have to admit it was surprisingly difficult, thank you all for reading. AND GREAT THANK TO MY PERSONAL BETA BLACKPAWS (MICHAELA)**


	9. Body Taking Over Mind

Victoria's POV

I had just put Anthony to bed; he went out like a rocket which made me laugh. I was a little disappointed though because James was waiting in the living room for me. I didn't know exactly how or what to think, he was just sitting outside the whole time and I didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Once we got into the house I offered him something warm to drink and went straight into putting Anthony to sleep, I didn't want him to be in the same room as James and I at the same time…hell I didn't want to be in the same room as James. I took my time getting myself a hot chocolate and when everything I could do to put off talking to James had been done I walked into the living room to see James looking out of the back window seeing the sun setting behind the ocean. I slowly mad my way over and stood beside him, he did seem phased at all.

"Remember the first time we watched the sunset together?" James asked, his eyes never moving from the darkening orange sky.

"Yeah, it was just after a day filled with passion and we had just woken up in time to see it go." I sighed, I wasn't really in the mood to go through our memories but I had to admit it was one of the better ones.

"What happened to us Victoria?" He wondered aloud, he turned to look at me with that hard breath taking stare. I did not dare to look at him in fear that I'd get trapped and wouldn't be able to escape. I felt his fingers gently take hold of my face and turn it towards him, so I was now forced to see those grey eyes that I love so much.

"I love you so much, I can't let you go." Stated James and I noticed he was moving closer to me. A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Things can never go back to the way they were." I said firmly.

He didn't answer me back instead he bent down and captured my lips in a hard kiss, grabbing hold of me so I could no longer move. He forced my lips apart giving him access into my mouth and to deepen the kiss; he took hold of my left breast giving it a harsh squeeze. I moaned into his mouth as my body took over, I grabbed hold of shoulders and hoisted myself up knowing he'd catch me. And just on time his hands flew out to grasp my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. James pushed me roughly against the wall, causing a picture to fall off the wall. I felt his hand moving up under my blouse, touching every inch of my back and stomach. I started unbuttoning his shirt kissing each new piece of flesh all the way down, James wasn't so gentle and patient so he ended up ripping my new scarlet blouse apart with his big strong hands.

"Hmm, James we shouldn't be doing this it's wrong." I tried to protest, but by god it felt so right. I bit my lip as he sucked on my neck, biting now and then. I wasn't aware that I was biting so hard the my lip started to bleed, James worked his way back up to my lips almost like he knew they were bleeding and licked the crimson liquid away.

"How can it be wrong if it feels so good?" He questioned, I was lost there. I was so trapped in my own thoughts that I didn't know that we had slid down to the floor and James had laid me on my back and was now towering over me. His hands had managed to unbutton my jeans and slipped them off leaving me in only my underwear, I started to unbuckle his trousers even against my own wishes. My instincts had taken over my mind and everything that mattered, all I wanted was James and I wanted him now.

0-0-0

**I know everybody hates me because it's such a small chapter, but I thought it needed to be there. I know what's happening next so don't worry and I'll probably have the next chapter up before Wednesday, if not then sometime next week.**

**(Oh and I have another story up about Demetri and Maria so check it out please!!! The more reviews I get on both stories the faster I will work!!!" **


	10. A Day Out With Daddy

The sun shone brightly through the glass window, making the room glow yellow. The smell of the ocean was evident and in the far distance you could hear the birds chirping. Little tiny foot steps padded across the wooden floor getting closer and closer, until it came to a sudden stop in front of the two bodies that were wrapped wildly in a fury cover.  
"Daddy." The little boy asked, cocking his head to the side examining his parents. The young child proceeded to try and wake up his father, by patting him on the face.  
"Daddy it's time to wake up now." The small boy ordered, he frowned as his father didn't move in the slightest. So what started as gentle innocent pats on the face, turned into full hard slaps on the poor man's face. James sprang to life and looked incredulously around.  
"What-the-hell!" James demanded, still half asleep.  
"Daddy, don't swear, it's bad!" Scolded Anthony, frowning at his father and crossing his arms.  
James looked at him incredulously, trying to make a believable connection.  
"Hmmm, what is it." Victoria moaned, stirring awake from all the commotion.  
"Daddy said a bad word mommy." Anthony told his mother. Hearing her sons voice Victoria soon realized she was nude and sitting up, she quickly pulled the covers over her exposed breasts. James chuckled at the scene before him and Victoria smacked his already bruised head.  
"Oww what was that for?" said James looking hurt, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You're the one that said a bad word…remember." Victoria replied bitterly, glaring at the man beside her. He smirked up at her and she couldn't help blushing, James just had that effect on her.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry, can I have some cookies?" Anthony's eyes brightened at the thought of those delicious, round, chocolate biscuits.  
"Sure knock yourself out buddy." James answered casually, and before Victoria could even protest, Anthony was already emptying the cookie jar.  
"What was that? Why did you let him have cookies for breakfast?" Victoria exclaimed, looking at James like he had just set the house on fire…and she wouldn't be surprised if he did.  
"What? It's only cookies." James shrugged it off, looking over Victoria's covered body with hunger. As he made a move to capture her lips in a heated kiss, Victoria quickly turned her head letting James kiss her on the cheek.  
"Firstly our son is in the next room, secondly you just let him have cookies for breakfast and thirdly you're going to have to get changed soon because if I'm correct, our son is now in hyper mode and it's your entire fault so you can deal with it for the whole day." Victoria stated, getting up and leaving the room to get dressed for the day.  
"It can't be that bad, he's just a kid…my kid." James brushed it off dismissively.  
"Come on Anthony you're spending the day with daddy!" James called, thinking it would be just like slacking off for a day. Right then, Anthony came running into the room with chocolate all over his mouth and started jumping on the sofa, singing the 'I love you and you love me' by Barney. James had never wanted to kill anybody as much as he wanted to kill that purple dinosaur now…

0-0-0

"Anthony come on man, there isn't any need to chase those birds." James attempted to calm his over energetic son, who had now been chasing the pigeons in the park for an hour and twenty-two minutes.  
"What did they ever do to you?" James called; he was starting to feel sorry for the small creatures that were being tormented by his son. Out of the blue Anthony ran straight for the huge pond only a few feet away from them in the overly green park.  
James knew he'd be in big trouble if he let his son drown, sure he'd feel bad about losing Anthony but what scared him more was Victoria's nine inch heels. And with that thought, James sped as fast as his legs could take him towards his son. Unfortunately it was too late and the little boy had plunged into the water, without a second thought James jumped into the pond and dragged his little boy out. As many on lookers were shocked at the sight, James started walking to his car with a stern look on his face and a giggling boy in one arm.

0-0-0

"ANTHONY! ANTHONY!" James yelled through the house, chasing the boy all around. He was simply trying to get him son out of the wet clothes and into some warm dry ones. Apparently, it was proving harder than he'd expected; Anthony was running around with a pair of trousers on his head, one deep green 4 inch heel shoe and red lipstick covering his face.  
"Anthony please let daddy put proper clothes on you." James begged and gained only giggles.

0-0-0

After four long hours, James had finally managed to get Anthony settled down enough to put on a film, it had just finished. Quickly, James stood up, ready to slot another into the player.  
"Okay buddy, what do you wanna watch now?" James asked, looking through the DVD collection.  
"CARS!" Anthony yelled happily.  
"Yeah, but we just watched that one. What do you want to see next? How about 'Finding Nemo'?"  
"CARS!CARS!CARS!CARS!" Anthony yelled.

0-0-0

"I'm home!" Victoria called, straight away, her little boy was in her arms, holding her close.  
"Hi there, did you have fun with daddy today?" Victoria really wanted to know the answer to this; she had been bouncing up and down in her seat all day at work just for this moment.  
"Me and daddy went swimming in the pond at the park, after chasing the pigeons and then we played tag while daddy was trying to get my clothes on and then we watched CARS! Six times." Anthony replied excitedly, but Victoria watched as his eyes slowly drooped closed and he fell silently into a world of sleep.  
"Aww, look at that- you've worn him out! Good job daddy." Victoria smiled at James, who was fuming. Her smile did little to calm his nerves.  
"Well, since I had to endure watching the same movie six times in a row, I think I should be rewarded." James said moving closer towards Victoria.  
"Well seeing as it was you're fault he got that way, I think you got what was coming to you." Victoria whispered in his ear and walked into her room locking the door behind her…

0-0-0

Awww a cute father and son day out, I wonder if James would be up for a second go at it? Just to clear it all up- Victoria hasn't forgiven James yet, she's not that easy. Come on, she created a newborn army in Eclipse! R+R


End file.
